Friend Zone
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy has spent most of her senior year in the friend zone with her crush Sonic. However, when Sonic finally starts dating Sally, Amy decides it's best to move on. Unbeknownst to her though is that she is slowly friend zoning Sonic when he discovers his feelings. Will they end up together? Or remain the friends they both don't want to be? Sonamy. Slight Sonally and Silvamy


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Just a one-shot I've wanted to write for a while now. Hope you enjoy! It's another Sonamy and the only reason is because Sonic fit the character better than Shadow. Multiple POVs. _

_Anyways, if you're a loyal reader of mine or someone new, I've decided to answer any question someone throws at me that is appropriate. I'm not going to give you my address or anything like that so don't bother asking. But if you have a question that you are willing to ask PM me and I'll answer them all in one of my chapters of _Love Like This_. So enjoy this one-shot and don't be afraid to ask me something!_

* * *

_**Sonic's POV**_

Senior year. Amazing, relieving, awesome, easy, and just about every positive adjective in the English dictionary. I had great friends and was on the number one high school basketball team in the city. Life was great. Although, it would be perfect if I had Sally Acorn by my side as my girlfriend.

I met Sally my sophomore year. We had Spanish together and became really close. Junior year I dated this girl Mina, but it was only for a short time. The summer before our senior year is when we became really close. Simple conversations became flirting and I actually started to develop feelings for her. She is amazing. Absolutely beautiful, smart, genuinely nice, and always helps me when I need it. It took a while for Sally to open up to me, but she does confide in me. I love how we are so similar, yet so different. I always find out something new about her. I like her, but I haven't asked her out yet. My time is running out seeing how we only have two months of school left. I should probably get on that.

I was sitting in my English class waiting for everybody to walk in and class to start. I was dressed up today because we had to dress up every time we had a game. We were in playoffs tonight and playing our rival, Mystic Ruins. We lost a game to them and won a game against them. The odds are not good and I'm hoping my team and I do well tonight.

"Hey," I turned my head to see Amy walking over to me. I met Amy this year. Well, I kind of knew her. We had a lot of mutual friends. Amy has quickly shot up to become one of my best friends. It helped that we had English and Anatomy together (Sally was in our class too). She is definitely the only girl in my life that is a genuine friend.

"Hey," I said as she sat next to me. "Did you do Anatomy?" I asked looking at the worksheet in front of me.

"No, but I got Cream's to copy." Amy said as I chuckled. Amy wasn't as bad a slacker like me, but towards the end of the year she has shown to care less. I like to think I rubbed off on her.

"Sweet, let me in there." I said as we sat and copied work. I asked her about Prom because I know she was having issues with the group she was in. Amy told me it was resolved and she was just trying to get through these next few weeks so she can have fun with Knuckles. Knuckles was her friend and she was going with him to Prom. They weren't anything since they've been friends for most of their lives. I was going with Sally to Prom. Lucky for me she said yes.

"Are you excited for Prom?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah and no," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Excited for the dance and all, but not excited for the money I'm dropping." I explained as Amy laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for only going to one other dance than this." Amy said as I pouted. "_And _it was Sadies, which is the cheapest of all the dances." Amy said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that into dances, all right?" I said as Amy laughed. The bell rang and we both got up. We both had Gov next, but I had regular Gov and she had AP Gov. I told you, she's not as much a slacker as me. "Say hi to Cream for me." I said. Amy nodded and waved by to me. Cream was Amy's best friend and one of the most hyper and funniest people I know. She was also my best friend's girl.

"I wish you and Amy would get together." Tails said as I rolled my eyes. Tails was my very best friend and very pro-Amy. Not that Tails didn't like Sally; he just thought Amy and I would make a better couple.

"Not happening." I said. It's not that I didn't find Amy attractive. Amy had hips for days and an ass that just wants to be grabbed. I'm sorry, but I'm a guy. I loved her hair and smile, but that's about it. Amy was my friend and that's how I saw her. She was just a friend.

"I'm telling you, you two are perfect for each other." Tails said. Tails was in Amy's Gov class with her, but the teacher didn't care about tardies so he was always late.

"Well about the rest of our friends disagree, including Amy." It was no secret that most of my friends wanted Sally and me to get together. Even Amy wanted it. Apparently we were 'adorable' and 'perfect' for each other.

"When it happens I want an apology." Tails said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and walked into my class. Gov and Lunch went by quickly and I soon found myself sitting in Anatomy.

"Hey," Sally said happily as she walked in. I smiled at her as she sat next to me. Cream and Amy sat in front of us, but they weren't here yet. "Did you get the homework?" Sally asked. Sally always made sure I got the homework done. Copied or not copied.

"Yep, got it from Amy." I said.

"Good." She said before Cream and Amy walked in. Sally turned to talk about girl stuff with Amy and Cream as I listened here and there. Amy stopped half way and turned to talk to me.

"You ready for tonight's game?" Amy asked.

"We'll see." I said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You'll do great." Amy said as I smiled. Anatomy and the rest of school went by quick and so did the rest of the afternoon. Soon I found myself in Mystic Ruin's gym warming up for the game. I saw Amy, Sally, and Cream enter the gym together before I got passed the ball and did a layup. I quickly got into my zone and played the game. We did decent the first quarter, but played like total shit in the second quarter. Coach of course chewed us out in the locker room before we got back out. Again we played like shit during the third quarter, but somehow we managed to redeem ourselves during the fourth and tied the score sending us into overtime. We tied the score again sending us into double overtime, but luckily one of their best players fouled out and we managed to get the win. After we shook hands with the other team, the whole student section stormed the court. I had a lot of people running up to me hugging me and patting me on the back.

"YOU DID IT!" I heard someone scream before jumping in my arms. I smiled happily when I smelled the familiar scent of apples. Amy always smelled like apples. I let her go as she smiled brightly up at me. "I told you could do it and you did!" Amy said as I chuckled.

"Sonic!" I turned to see Sally and my smiled widened even brighter. I hugged her tightly as she whispered congratulations to me. After a few more people came up to me and asked for pictures, I was finally able to make it to my bag with Sally by my side.

"You're getting a ride, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Amy is taking me home." Sally said. I would offer her a ride, but I rode on a bus here and my car is back at school.

"All right, where is Amy?" I asked putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Oh, I think she's talking to guy on the other team." Sally said as she turned to look at Amy. I looked to see Amy talking to the player who got fouled out from the game—the star player of that team. I felt a strange pull in my chest when I say her flirting with that guy. I hated that guy. He was jerk on and off the court.

"I don't like that guy." I said as Sally looked up at me confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's a jerk. There's a reason he got fouled out." I said as I started to make my way to the locker room.

"Amy says he's a pretty nice guy. He goes to the same church as her. They've been 'talking' apparently." Sally said with a giggle.

"Well, I would keep an eye on that guy." I said as Sally rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so protective." Sally said as she pulled on the sleeve of my warm-up. I looked down at her and she looked up at me through her lashes. Before I knew it she was leaning up to kiss me. I was pleasantly surprised and kissed her back.

"Does this think what I think it means?" I asked as she laughed.

"Well, what are you thinking?" Sally asked.

"I think you're my girlfriend now." I said as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"You are right." She said as I smiled brightly. Finally! My day has come! Thank you God! And it's…less amazing than I thought it would be, but still great! Don't get me wrong, Sally is amazing, but I think I went in with too high expectations. Oh well, it can only get better from here. I kissed Sally one more time before heading into the locker room.

_**Amy's POV**_

"You just had to get your ass fouled out didn't you?" I said as I walked over to Silver who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, shouldn't you be comforting me? I just loss my chance to championships." Silver said as I patted his shoulder.

"Aw, get over it." I said as he glared at me. "I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure if you weren't fouled out you would have beaten us." I said as he smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Silver said. "Will I see you Sunday or are you going to ditch again?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and happened to see Sally and Sonic. I hate the fact that I like Sonic. Who am I kidding? I am practically head over heels with the guy. But I know he likes Sally and me being the sick person I am, I still have a shred of hope that I may have a chance. My heart clutched in pain when I saw Sonic and Sally kiss. That last shred of hope vanished. I wanted to cry from the pain. It was like a sharp slap to my face, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah, you'll see me there." I said softly as I turned to look back at Silver. Silver smiled happily before he hugged me goodbye. I hugged him tightly because I was afraid that when he let go I would start bawling like a baby.

"I see you later, all right?" Silver whispered as I nodded. Silver grabbed his bag and walked away before Sally walked over to me.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" I asked as Sally blushed. I was happy for them, but I was jealous, angry, and sad. Sally is one of the nicest people I know, but it hurt to know that she got the guy I was desperate for. I just had to fake my way before I felt better.

"Yeah, Sonic and I are official." Sally said as I smiled brightly and hugged her. We talked a little about it before we left. I dropped her off and went home. I took a shower and cried my eyes out. I always told myself that he only saw me as a friend, but my stupid heart didn't let me believe that. How could I let myself be this stupid? Sally is better than me in every way possible. I shook my head and stepped out of the shower. I turned it off and wrapped a towel around myself. I stood in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection. That's it. No more being weak. It's time to get over this stupid crush and find a guy that actually wants me back.

The next few weeks were hard. Especially in the beginning with Sally and Sonic happily in their relationship. But with things like planning prom and school distracting me I can confidently say I'm over Sonic. Sonic and I are just too similar and if we were ever to get together it would be so boring. There would be no excitement because we knew each other pretty well. It did help that Silver was starting to show interest in me. He's a very cute guy and I have no problem flirting back with him. It was the day before prom and I decided that our group should relax and chill before the big night. Everybody showed up to my house and sat in the living room. I was in my kitchen with Cream walked over to me.

"Did you invite Silver?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I muttered regretfully. This was going to also be the first time Silver met any of my friends personally, well maybe not Sonic, but I don't think they talk too much while playing. Cream squealed as I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Don't mess this up for me. I actually like this guy." I said as Cream gave me a thumbs up. I removed my hand from her mouth only the see the biggest smile. "What now?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just happened to noticed you were wearing makeup." Cream knew me too well. I only wore makeup for important occasions. It's not like I didn't know how to put on makeup, it's just that I'm way too lazy to actually do my makeup. My doorbell rang and I quickly beat Cream to the door. I glared at her as she just laughed and walked back over to Tails. I opened the door to reveal Silver and smiled brightly.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey, you look great," Silver said as I blushed.

"Ames! Who's that?" Knuckles yelled from the kitchen as I sighed.

"Ready to face the lions?" I whispered to Silver.

"They can't be that bad." Silver said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room.

"Guys, this is Silver. Silver, meet Cream, Tails, Sally, Sonic, and Knuckles." I said pointing to everyone.

"It is _so _nice to meet you, Silver." Cream said getting up and shaking his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Silver said as Cream kept shaking his hand.

"Cream," I sighed as she let go of his hand and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Silver! Come, come," Knuckles said motioning him over. I glared at him as Silver walked over to sit next to him. "Now, I've known Amy the longest and I know how she is, what she likes, and what's best for her—"

"You do not!" I yelled interrupting Knuckles.

"Amy please, I'm having a conversation with Silver." Knuckles said as I crossed my arms. Silver chuckled a bit as I fought back my smile. "As I was saying, if you need any help with Amy, come to me." Knuckles said as I flicked his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Knuckles said rubbing his head.

"You know damn well what that was for." I said as he stuck his tongue out at me. Silver talked with everybody, except Sonic. Sonic avoided talking to him and glared at him when Silver wasn't looking. Everybody left except Sonic who was waiting for his brother to pick him up since Manic took Sonic's car. "So, what was the pout fest for?" I asked sitting on my stairs.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You. What was with you and Silver? Couldn't let your rivalry get out of the way for a couple of hours?" I asked as Sonic scowled.

"No, I just don't like him very much." Sonic muttered.

"Why not? Everybody else seemed to like him? Even Sally." I said as Sonic sighed heavily.

"I just don't like him, all right?" Sonic exclaimed startling me. Sonic sighed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Manic is here. I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic muttered before walking out the door. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and decided to go to sleep for my big day tomorrow.

_**SPOV**_

Prom. One of the highlights of high school. I'm excited, but I know not to mess with any girls today before we see them. There is no point in texting Sally, Amy, or even Cream today. They are all on a mission to look good today. The time for me to get ready came up and I hopped into the shower. I took a nice, long shower before jumping out and shaving really quick. I slipped on my tux and made sure I sprayed a decent amount of cologne. I grabbed the corsage for Sally and walked into my living room.

"Aw, don't you look handsome?" My mom said as she fawned over me. I chuckled as she started snapping pictures of me.

"C'mon mom, we have to go to the park." I said as she nodded and put the camera in her purse. We were taking pictures in the park and that's where the limo was picking us up. I drove my mom and I to the park before parking and walking over to the gardens. I saw Knuckles there with Sally and of course their parents.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as Sally whipped around and smiled. She looked amazing. I smiled over at her as she turned to face me. "Tails! Cream!" Knuckles exclaimed again. I turned to see my best friend and girlfriend walk over.

"Lookin' good, my man." I said as Tails and I did our signature handshake.

"Thanks, Amy's the only one not here?" Tails asked as I nodded.

"I'm here!" I heard Amy yell. We all turned and I had to stop my mouth from dropping. This was not the Amy I was used to. This was not the Amy that liked to wear t-shirts and jeans. This…this was the Devil and God's gift to me. Amy was wearing a tight, red dress with black lace over it. It was strapless showing and she was wearing sky high red pumps. Damn her ass looked good. Oh my God her legs looked amazing in those shoes. Holy shit…her face! Her face…she was just beautiful.

"Keep your drool in, man." Tails muttered next to me. I snapped out of my trance and glared at him. Tails had a cocky smirk on his muzzle before walking over to where Cream and Amy were. After thousands of pictures from the parents we all piled into the limo and drove to where we were having dinner. I couldn't help myself and look at Amy every now and then. Why am I starting to feel like this? It's probably because she's all dolled up. Yeah, that's the reason. Amy is my friend and just a friend. Dinner was fun and after we finished we headed to the prom. We took our professional pictures before checking our coats and the girls' shoes we headed onto the dance floor. The teachers at prom are chill from what I heard, so they're cool with freaking as long as you're not too freaky.

"Aw shit! This is my jam!" Knuckles said as _Strip _by Chris Brown started to play. Everybody laughed as we danced to the song. It was no secret that Knuckles and Amy were the best dancers—Amy has been a dancer for 12 years now and Knuckles…is just talented. Sally didn't have much rhythm, but she could at least freak. I was good, but nowhere near Amy and Knuckles' talent. When the _"take your time with it" _part came up Amy circled her hips and slowly slid down Knuckles. I was totally captivated by the move as she and Knuckles just laughed it off. I shook my head and focused on dancing with Sally.

"Amy, can I dance with Knuckles? You can dance with Sonic if you want," Sally said after a couple a songs. Amy looked up at me and raised her eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders as she did the same.

"Sure," She said before walking away from Knuckles.

"All right Sally, let me show you how a real man dances!" Knuckles exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. They started to play _Dance (Ass) _by Big Sean and I sighed internally. They would play the freakiest song when I'm dancing with Amy. Of course it was the clean version, but everybody knew the explicit version. I could tell Amy was holding back because she didn't want to get too freaky with me especially with Sally only a few feet away.

"It's ok, let go," I whispered into her ear as she looked at me apprehensively. "She's being freaky with Knuckles," I simply explained. Amy looked and sighed. The part after the really repetitive part started and Amy started to roll her hips against me. I followed her movements and tried hard to not get a boner. It's hard enough with Sally on me, but with Amy moving like this on me is difficult. I moved my hands down to her hips and pressed her closer to me. I don't think she noticed because she continued to dance normally. By the end of the song Amy was bent all the way forward and we were practically grinding. Don't ask me how we got there, but I'm not complaining. No! I should be complaining! That's bad! I have a girlfriend! Once the song ended Amy pulled away from me and I missed the contact. No I didn't! I missed my contact with Sally!

A slow song started to play and Sally walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked over her head to see Knuckles and Amy move to sit down. They both thought slow dancing with each other was too awkward. I remember Amy telling me that when she was first talking about her friendship with Knuckles. Knuckles is really one of her best friends. You can tell by the way she talks about him. I looked to see Knuckles handing her some water and her phone from his pocket. I saw Amy smile brightly when she checked her phone. I narrowed my eyes when I thought about her texting Silver. Gah! Why am I acting so jealous? Amy is just a friend! A FRIEND! I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that I have been trying to be in a relationship for the past few months, I should be happy. So why can't I say I am?

_**APOV**_

Prom was amazing! Knuckles was the best date and I was so happy that we went together. I was disappointed when everyone decided to part ways after prom since we planned to all go stargazing. However, Cream was exhausted and Sonic was claiming he had a headache. I sighed as Knuckles and I returned back to my house. My phone buzzed and I checked the screen to see I had a message from Silver.

_How's stargazing?_

**I wouldn't know. Everyone bailed.**

_What? How come?_

**They were tired or didn't feel up to it.**

_Well, do you still want to go?  
_

**Of course**

_All right, I'll be at your house in ten. _

**What?  
**

_We're going stargazing. _

**You don't have to.**

_Trust me, I want to._

I smiled a bit before locking my phone and looking up to see Knuckles smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So, what did Silver have to say?" Knuckles asked. I rolled my eyes as we got out of the limo and paid the driver.

"He's taking us stargazing." I said as he looked at me confused.

"Us? No way, this is a you and him thing. Not a me third-wheeling thing." Knuckles said as I frowned.

"I feel bad for leaving you though." I said as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I'll play video games with your brother." He said as I rolled my eyes. My brother made a great bromance with both Knuckles and Sonic. I swear, sometimes I think they like him more than me. We walked into my house to see my brother, Darius, sitting on the couch.

"How was prom?" Darius asked watching highlights of a basketball game.

"Fun, but everybody bailed so now Silver is taking Amy to go stargazing." Knuckles said as I glared at him.

"Don't do anything stupid, all right?" Darius said before pulling out remote controllers for him and Knuckles. I love having a non-overprotective brother. I changed out of my dress and put on a t-shirt and some athletic shorts. I slipped on my flip-flops and ran out the door already getting Silver's text. Silver was standing by his truck smiling. I hugged him tightly as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you for this." I said as Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no big deal." Silver said before starting the car.

_**KPOV**_

I had no problem not going stargazing because I'm having fun playing video games with Darius. We had to keep it down though since the parents were sleeping. I already told my mom that I'm going to crash at Amy's house. My mom loves Amy and knows that nothing remotely romantic will ever happen with us. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I'm good friends with Darius and my mom loves him too.

"So, what's the deal with this Silver guy?" Darius asked as we played _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. I swear, one of the characters look just like Sonic, but whatever.

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked. Amy tells everything to Darius, well everything a sister can tell a brother without it being weird.

"You know I didn't understand this 'talking' bullshit." Darius said as I laughed.

"You've been out of high school for what? 20 years?" I joked.

"It's been five years. I didn't understand it then and still don't." He said as I laughed.

"Well, with this whole stargazing thing, I think they're going to start dating officially." I said. I had a 90% sure feeling that after this night Silver and Amy will become an item. I'm always right about these things too. I just got that hunch.

"Hmm…" Darius mumbled.

"What? Don't like Silver?" I asked.

"Not that. I haven't even met the guy yet. I just thought Amy liked Sonic." Darius said as I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"She did, maybe still does." I said as Darius looked at me confused. "Of course she never admitted it because everybody outside our circle of friends were so gung-ho about Sally and Sonic that she thought she never stood a chance." I explained.

"Wait, everybody knows that Amy likes Sonic?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, and we all think Sonic and Amy would be perfect together. However, Amy kept persisting that she didn't like Sonic and that Sally was good for him that we just went along with it." I said.

"Man, you guys are shitty friends. If it was my friend I would try to hook them up." Darius said as I rolled my eyes and paused the game.

"Look, we tried, but it's hard when Sonic can't even admit to himself that he likes Amy. Also when he is so hung up on Sally. It would have helped if Sally didn't like him, but turns out she does. Them dating was the wakeup call Amy needed to get over Sonic." I said as Darius frowned.

"Man, I like Sonic. I would have approved of that relationship." Darius said as I shook my head.

"Trust me, we all would have loved to see that happen." I said before we went back to playing the game.

_**APOV—Two Months Later **_

Graduation came and went and now I'm an official high graduate. It hasn't really hit me though that I have graduated and would be moving thousands of miles away. Cream is staying here and attending a city college to save money. Tails got accepted to Cornell and is going there to study engineering. Knuckles is also staying here at city for the same reason as Cream. Sally is going to New York University which is only an hour drive from Station Square. Sonic is going to Boston University which is a five hour drive from here. I'm the one moving the farthest and also get the most crap for it. I'm going to Seattle University which is on the whole other side of the country. On a happier note, Silver and I are officially together. He asked me out when we went stargazing that night after prom. Also, Silver is going to be the closest person to me. He is going to UC Berkley on a basketball scholarship. Yeah, it's not that close, but still closer than everybody else.

Currently I was getting ready to go to Tails' grad party. It was a pool party so I didn't have to get dressed up like other parties I went to. I slipped on my green bikini—the one I know Silver likes—and a pair of black shorts. I put on a white v-neck and left my quills down. I slipped on my black flip-flops and my gold aviators before grabbing my bag. Silver was picking me up and I was thankful that Tails invited him.

"Hi babe," Silver said as I pecked his lips.

"Hello, you ready to go?" I asked as he nodded and opened my door for me. We drove the ten minute drive to Tails' house to see it already packed with cars. We walked into his house and into the backyard to see practically everybody there.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed running over to me. Cream was wearing a yellow bikini and had Tails Ray-bans on.

"Stealing your boyfriend's glasses I see." I said hugging her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Beware Knuckles. He's on a mission to push people into the pool." Cream warned me as I hooked onto Silver's arm. Silver chuckled before we sat down by the snack table.

"Ames! Silver! So good to see you." Knuckles said walking over.

"Stay away from me!" I said as Knuckles put his hands up innocently.

"What? I'm just saying hey." Knuckles said as Silver got up.

"I got this." Silver said as Knuckles raised his eyebrow. I watched as Knuckles and Silver moved to the other side of the table. Silver took off his shirt and I ogled his abs just a little bit. Knuckles already had his shirt off and narrowed his eyes at Silver. Silver grabbed Knuckles as Knuckles grabbed Silver. They both headed towards the pool as I followed them. They both kept switching around trying to get the other into the pool. Tails walked by and pushed them both in before casually walking away. Cream and I cracked up with laughter as we watched them get out of the water. Silver raised his eyebrow at me before looking at Knuckles. They both nodded as I started to run. I stripped out of my shirt and shorts knowing there wasn't any way I was going to escape this. Soon enough I felt Silver's wet arms around me and I was in the pool. I resurfaced with all my quills in front of my face. I flipped them back and glared at Silver and Knuckles. Knuckles and Silver got out of the pool and cracked up. I shook my head and got out of the pool. I grabbed my towel and saw Sonic weirdly staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him as he shook his head and walked over to Sally. I rolled my eyes.

Sonic has been acting weird around me ever since prom—actually ever since him and Sally got together. I don't know if it's because he feels like he can't talk to girls that much, but Sally isn't the jealous type. I don't know, I don't really understand Sonic right now, but I hope he starts acting normal before we all leave. I would hate to leave and not be on good terms with someone I consider a close friend. I wrapped my towel around my waist and went to sit next to Cream. We eventually moved to sit with our feet in the water as we watched the guys play pass back with a beach ball. Sally left early since she had a family thing to go to, but Sonic was still here and playing with the guys. The sun soon went down and everybody got out of the pool. We all gathered around the fire pit Tails' had in his backyard and only Silver, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, myself, and this girl named Rouge were left. I didn't know Rouge very well, but I knew Tails and Knuckles knew her more than me. She seemed nice enough.

"Who wants s'mores?" Tails said as he walked back outside with graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. Everybody cheered as I cuddled closer to Silver. Silver smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled happily as Tails handed us a stick to roast our marshmallows. While roasting our marshmallows I couldn't help, but notice Knuckles and Rouge talking and rather intimately. I couldn't help but smile. It was about time that Knuckles got a girlfriend. I was brought out from my train of thoughts when I felt a phone vibrate against my thigh.

"Oh, sorry," Silver said smiling sheepishly. He pulled out his phone and walked away to go talk to whoever called him. I looked over to see Sonic staring at me again, but he quickly looked back at the fire. I shook my head before I felt Silver next to me. "My mom wants me home. Do you think you can get a ride? I don't want to make you leave you early because of me." Silver said as I looked around the circle. Cream was spending the night here. Knuckles looked like he other plans (Rouge) and I didn't want to intrude on that. I looked over to Sonic who still was staring intently on the fire. I guess I only have one option.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. I'll walk you out." I said as we both stood up.

"Are you guys leaving?" Sonic asked immediately before everybody turned to look at us.

"Um, no, he has to go home. I'm just walking him out." I said as everybody nodded and returned to their usual business. I grabbed Silver's hand and we walked out of the backyard through the side-door. Luckily he didn't park far and we stood beside his truck. "Text me when you're home." I said as we interlocked our fingers on both hands.

"Of course." He said before leaning down and kissing me. I happily kissed back by standing on my toes. We pulled apart and he smiled before kissing my forehead. I watched him get in his truck and drive away before walking back.

"Well, doesn't someone look happy?" Knuckles exclaimed as I walked back in front of the fire pit. I glared at him as he laughed.

"Sonic, do you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked sitting next to him.

"No problem. Just tell me when you want to leave." Sonic said as I smiled over at him. "When do you move again?" He asked.

"I leave August 24th, but don't start school until September 3rd." I said as he nodded. "What about you?" I asked.

"Pretty much the same. I leave August 25th to move, but don't start school until September 3rd." Sonic said as he made a s'more. "I guess we have to hang out a lot before then, don't we?" He said handing me the s'more. I smiled at him as he smiled back. "Does your brother still suck at _Call of Duty_?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. We started to talk and it really felt like old times. I don't know what made him turn around, but I felt like I was talking to the old Sonic again. About two hours passed before we decided to leave. I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his stuff. We said bye to everyone and I thanked Tails for the party.

"How's Sally?" I asked as we walked towards his car.

"Um…she's good." He said unconvincingly.

"Is something wrong with you guys?" I asked as Sonic opened the passenger door of his car. Sonic sighed and closed the door when I sat in the car. He got into the car with me as he stared out the window.

"I don't know…I just expected more from us, I guess." Sonic said before leaning back in his seat and staring at his hands on his lap. I stared at him confused as he let out a deep sigh. "I wanted Sally for so long and I thought when I would have her there would be fireworks and it would be the best thing in the world. But…it's…not." Sonic said shaking his head.

"Do you want things to end with her?" I asked after a moment of silence. Sonic sat there just staring at his steering wheel.

"I think I'm falling for someone else." He suddenly blurted. I looked at him in shock as he shook his head. "I didn't realize it until recently, but…it's complicated." Sonic sighed.

"What about Sally? This isn't fair to her." I said turning my body to face him.

"I know, I know, I'm probably going to break up with her soon…" Sonic said sadly.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked.

"Sort of, I just thought we would work so well together." He said shrugging his shoulders. We sat in silence for sometime before Sonic turned the car on. I buckled my seatbelt as he pulled away from the curb. "Do you mind…um…can we hang out at my house for a little bit?" Sonic asked pulling out of Tails' neighborhood. I looked at the clock to see that it was a little past midnight. If I stay out any later my mom would be pissed.

"Do you mind if I stay the night? Since it's already so late?" I asked nervously. It wasn't the same as asking Cream or Knuckles if I can sleepover. This was Sonic. A guy I used to have a crush on. I have a boyfriend and he is dating one of my close friends—even if he was going to break-up with her. God, did I really just sit in silence while he told he was going to break-up with Sally? I'm a horrible person.

"Sure, my parents aren't home." Sonic said snapping me out of my thoughts. I simply nodded as I slowly realized how this was a bad mistake. Regardless I texted my mom telling her I was sleeping over at Cream's. We pulled up to Sonic's house and he opened my door for me. I walked into his house with him as he threw his keys on the kitchen counter. I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag onto one of the bar stools by his island. Sonic walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked as I walked in front of the fridge and grabbed two juice boxes. "Why two?" He asked closing the fridge.

"Do you really think one box is enough juice?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Want to go up to my room?" Sonic asked as I looked over to him. This was going to be a long and very bad night.

_**SPOV**_

"Sure," Amy said looking up at me. I smiled at her as we walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

This may look bad, but there are some things that I didn't tell Amy. The truth is that Sally and I have already broken up. We broke up after graduation and just haven't told anyone. We were planning to tell everybody today, but she left for her sister's dance recital. Luckily it was a mutual break-up. Sally didn't want to have a long-distance relationship and I wasn't invested in the relationship which she was able to tell also. Sally was a little disappointed, but she just wanted us to remain friends. The other is that Amy is the girl I was falling for. I realized it during finals—specifically our English final. I was done and so was Amy. Amy was thinking about something and I don't know what. I didn't realize I was staring until I laughed silently at her nose scrunching. She always did that when she thought of something she didn't like. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I started to realize all the things I knew about Amy. All the small things and all the big things and I loved all those things about her. The way that she always smelled like apples, the mole on her middle toe, the ways her eyes scrunched up when she laughed, I realized them all and didn't realize that I paid that much attention to her. It all clicked. Tails was right. We would be good together. But that stupid Silver was in my way. No, I'm not going to try and get Amy to cheat on him with me. I'm just going to get her to realize I'm the much better guy.

I let her into my room and she immediately sat on my desk chair. She's in love with that chair and I'm not sure why. She's only been here twice—once to work on a project and another to help me study for English—and both times she only sat in that chair. I guess it's big and comfy. It also spins so maybe that's a reason too. I simply laughed at her as she sipped on her juice box. She looked like such a little kid. I sat down in the bean-bag in my room and looked up at her.

"Do you have a short and shorts I can wear? My swimsuit is making me itchy." Amy asked when I realized she was still wearing her swimsuit and so was I.

"Sure, hold on." I stood up and walked into my closet. I pulled open the drawer of the dresser that was in my closet. I grabbed two pairs of basketball shorts and my practice shirt with my name on it and a muscle shirt for myself. I gave her a pair of shorts and the t-shirt as she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." Amy said before walking out of my room and to go to the bathroom. I quickly changed and put my trunks and shirt in my hamper. Amy walked back in wearing my clothes that looked way too big for her, but, God, did she look amazing. I noticed that she had her bikini in her hands and it suddenly clicked in my head that underneath my clothing she was naked. Oh God. Think of something else. Think of something else. Uh, uh, uh, grandma; think of grandma. Ok, I think I'm good for now. "What do you want to do now?" Amy asked sitting on my bed. Well, that's different.

"We can watch a movie if you want." I suggested as Amy pursed her lips. She did that when she was thinking about an idea.

"Not really in the mood. Want to just sit and talk?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders. I turned off the lights before walking over to my bed. I sat down next to her and we both laid back on the pillows. "So, who's this girl that now has your attention?" Amy asked.

"Um, she's a girl." I said lamely.

"Oh really? I would have never guessed. Unless this is some kind of weird way to come out of the closet for you?" Amy asked looking over to me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes as she laughed.

"No, I'm not gay. She's um…special." I said a little nervous.

"What is she like?" Amy asked.

"Amazing." I whispered. We sat in silence for sometime before she moved onto a different topic for which I was thankful for. "All right, all right," I said after a fit of laughter we were sharing. "Tell me one thing that you haven't ever told anyone and I'll do the same." I said as Amy laughed a bit before thinking of something—of course pursing her lips.

"All right, don't hold this against me though." Amy said as I nodded. "I sort of, kind of, had a crush on you." Amy said as I sat up.

"What?" I said looking back at her. Amy laughed before sitting up with me.

"It's true. I had a crush around September and it ended about April." Amy said as she laughed again although this time it was a little nervous.

"Wow, well, I feel honored." And idiotic. How could I've missed that perfect opportunity? _Because you were so hung up on Sally. _Stupid. I'm so stupid.

"Thanks…well, what about you?" Amy asked looking back at me. I sat and thought about something.

"Ok, please don't take this the wrong way," I warned her as she raised her eyebrow. "I know I told you Sally and I are still together, but we actually already have broken up." I said as she gasped.

"Why did you lie about it then?" Amy asked.

"We're not telling anyone yet. It happened after graduation. She didn't want a long-distance relationship and I wasn't invested in the relationship anymore. We're still friends though." I explained.

"How come you guys haven't told anyone yet?" Amy asked.

"Well, we don't want to steal anyone's spotlight. We're waiting for the grad parties to end so we don't have to worry about someone complaining about us ruining their party by taking the attention off them." I explained as Amy laid back down.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Amy said as I laid back next to her.

"So, how are you and Silver?" I asked. Maybe they might being having a bad time. Amy suddenly gasped before she jumped off my bed and ran out of the room. I followed her out of my room and down the stairs. She was in the kitchen rustling through her bag. She pulled out of her cell phone before looking at it sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Silver never texted me. He always texts me to let me know he got home." Amy said worriedly.

"Why don't you call him? Just to make sure he's ok." I said biting back the sarcasm that wanted to come out. Amy's eyebrows scrunched up a bit before she pressed her phone to her ear. Amy face soon scrunched up in confusion.

"Hello, is Silver there?" Amy asked as I stared at her confused. "This is Amy, her girlfriend." I scowled a bit, but made sure Amy didn't see. Amy gasped as she gripped her phone tighter. "What? I don't know who you are—give him the phone." Amy said as she began to pace. Oh no…she only paced when she was mad. "Silver! Who was that?" Amy exclaimed. "What do you mean 'it means nothing?' I can't believe you would do this to me!" Amy said as tears started to brim her eyes. "Don't ever talk to me again." Amy said before hanging up and throwing her phone against the couch. Amy covered her face as she slowly started to cry. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sshh, it's going to ok." I said as she cried on my chest. Silver is a jerk and I knew he was. But this isn't the time for to tell her I told you so. I just need to be there for her. I lifted Amy up into my arms and carried her back to my room. I put her on my bed and laid right next to her. I held her to my chest as she cried more. "I'm sorry for all this." Amy said after her crying died down a bit.

"Don't be sorry. Silver is a jerk. He didn't deserve you." I said as Amy sniffled before snuggling back in my chest.

"Thanks. You're such a great friend, Sonic." Amy said before falling asleep. Great, I may just have been friend zoned.

_**APOV—Seven Months Later**_

College…is no joke. It is hard, especially when your support group is miles away. However, I'm still happy that I'm friends with them. Unfortunately, we all lost touch with Sally. Things didn't end badly, it's just that we all slowly stopped talking to her since her whole family moved with her. She hardly visited home. We all regret letting her lose touch with us, but what is done is done. Silver and I never spoke after that night that I found out he was cheating on me with some Blaze girl. However, I did find out that Knuckles, Sonic, and Darius had a nice _chat _with him. I didn't feel too bad about it. I made a few friends here, including Rouge who also attends the same college. I found out when were hanging out one more time. I'm happy to announce that Rouge and Knuckles are together. About time they took the whole summer and fall to finally get together. I'm happy though. Cream and I are still best friends and so are Sonic and I. Sonic has been the best. Not a day past by where we don't talk. I always manage to miss him the most when I think about home.

"Hey Ames," Rouge said as she walked in to our apartment. Seattle U didn't have great dorms so when we found out that we would both be going here we decided to get an apartment together. "I'm going back home now. I'll see you in a couple of days." Rouge said as I hugged her goodbye. Rouge was going back home to visit Knuckles, I wish I could go, but I couldn't get off work which I have tomorrow. We had a short break since the semester ended and we had time before the new semester started. I soon fell asleep and woke up to a rainy day. I don't mind rainy days, but the days when I had to be in the rain were to worst. I put on my waitress clothes and grabbed my umbrella. I slipped my work shoes in my bag and put my rain boots on. If there was one thing that I learned about Seattle. When it rains, it pours. I walked to work seeing how it was only a mile away. I got in and was quickly put to work waiting tables. My four hour shift finally ended and I grabbed my stuff to head back.

"Excuse me, may I have a menu?" Someone asked me as I was packing up my stuff.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm—Sonic?" I said as I turned around to see his familiar face. Sonic smiled down at me as I squealed and jumped into his arms. I could hear Sonic laugh in my ear as he spun me around. "What are you doing here?" I asked when he put me back on the ground.

"Well, you said you couldn't come home. So, I decided to visit you." He said as I smiled brightly and hugged him again.

"Ames," I heard my coworker, Bunnie, say. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked excitedly. Bunnie was a diehard romantic. Anything remotely romantic she goes crazy for.

"Oh no, no, no. Sonic, is just my friend." I said as Sonic stuck his hand out to shake Bunnie's. Bunnie shook his hand as I introduced her to Sonic. We chatted for a little bit while I got my things. Sonic and I walked out of the restaurant and into the rain. I took Sonic to my favorite bakery/café where we sat inside and talked.

"Tails is what? Oh my God! I can't believe he's going to propose to Cream!" I exclaimed as Sonic chuckled.

"Yep, it's happening tonight. Our best friends are about to be engaged." Sonic said as I tried my hardest to keep the tears in. I can't believe my best friend was about to be engaged. "It's ok, go ahead and cry." Sonic said as I laughed.

"I'm just so happy." I said as I dabbed my eyes with a napkin. "She better call me after all that." I said as Sonic laughed. I looked at my phone and notice it was getting late. "We should head back to my apartment." I said as we gathered our stuff. We walked out into the rain again and walked back to my apartment. I changed out of my uniform and into some jeans and a sweatshirt. Sonic was sitting on my couch flipping through some channels as I walked out. "Do you mind if we go to the grocery store? I need to get some things." I asked slipping on my rain boots again.

"Yeah, no problem." Sonic said before grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it over his gray hoodie. I grabbed my umbrella and handed an extra one to Sonic. Sonic lifted up his hood as we walked out of my apartment. We rode the elevator down to the parking garage. Since the grocery store was a few miles away and it was still raining I didn't see the point in walking. We got in my small Honda Civic and he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked as Sonic nodded. Sonic was very much a backseat driver. He didn't like riding with other people driving. He always wanted to be the one to drive. It was a habit he never seemed to get over. Sonic and I switched places and we pulled out of the garage. I told him where to head and we made it to the grocery store without any trouble. We walked in and he grabbed a cart.

"So, what do you need?" Sonic asked as I turned towards the produce aisle. I got everything I needed and paid. We walked back to my car and unloaded everything.

"So, how's the mystery girl?" I asked as Sonic drove back to my apartment. Sonic still hasn't told me who this girl is and he still likes her. All I know so far is that she graduated with us, she is a dancer, and I know her well. I still couldn't figure it out. I went through all my dancer friends, but I'm pretty sure not of them really know Sonic. I don't know why, but Sonic refuses to tell me.

"She's good. I think things are going to change for us tonight." Sonic said as my eyes widened.

"What? No way! What are you doing?" I asked as we parked in my stall. We got out of the car and grabbed the groceries.

"I think I'm going to tell her how I feel." Sonic said as we rode the elevator up as I gasped. We walked to my apartment as I though it over.

"You're going to tell her through the phone? That's kind of lame, no offence." I said walking into my kitchen with the groceries.

"No, I'm going to do it in person." Sonic said as I looked at him confused. Who is he seeing? How could he possibly do it in person? I don't know anyone, but Rouge who graduated with us and came here. Rouge is in Station Square too. There's no way it can be Rouge. My eyes widened when it clicked in my head. It's me. Sonic likes me.

"Oh my God…" I said as Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I love you, Amy." Sonic said as I stared at him. I placed my hands over my chest as my breathing became heavier. Sonic loves me. Sonic _loves _me. _Sonic _loves _me. _Oh my God. Oh my God. I wasn't expecting this. How could I have missed this? I can't believe this. "Amy, please say something." Sonic said.

"I—I'm…just…what? What?" I asked looking up to him. Sonic sighed as he ran his hand through his quills.

"You are the mystery girl. Every time I talked about her, I was talking about you." Sonic said. I looked up at his jade eyes and I couldn't help the rage that started to build within me.

"How could you?" I yelled.

"What?" Sonic looked at me confused.

"Why Sonic? Why now?" I said as Sonic just frowned. "All the times. All the opportunities. You wait until I'm thousands of miles away from you. You knew I used to like you and that was the same night I broke up with Silver—"

"Whoa, I didn't want to take advantage of you that night. You were hurt and I didn't want to be _that _guy." Sonic said as I shook my head.

"Regardless! You had the whole summer! _The whole summer_! I mean," It was at this point that I started crying. "I had the biggest crush on you Sonic. Hell, I could have even loved you. But you were so hung up on Sally! You know how hard it was to listen to you ramble on about Sally when the whole time all I wanted was to be the one you rambled on about. I was there through it all and now you're just deciding to return those feelings?" I said as Sonic rubbed his face with his hands.

"It was hard for me too, you know. I had to deal with you and Silver being together and then trying to figure out a way to tell you when you kept friend zoning me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me right now? You're the one that friend zoned me!" I yelled back as Sonic shook his head. "You know what? I can't deal with this. Just leave." I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Amy will you—"

"Just leave Sonic!" I yelled through my tears. I slammed the door to my room and jumped on my bed. I later heard the front door open and close and I cried into my pillow. I can't believe he waited this long. Waited until I was on the other side of the country. I'm so mad! How could he have been so stupid? Why…Why was I so upset about this? _You love him. _I shook my head as my heart ached. I remember when Cream told me that she knew I still liked Sonic before I left. I rolled my eyes and blew her off telling her we were just friends. I did friend zone him. But…how could he just say this now? Just appear in Seattle and profess his love when he lives on the other side of the country. _Rouge and Knuckles are doing long distance. _I hated my rational thoughts. I heard my phone ring from the kitchen and I quickly composed myself before walking in and answering it.

"Hey Cream." I said already seeing the caller ID.

"_Amy! Amy! Tails proposed to me! Tails proposed!" _Cream yelled as I gasped. I just remembered that Sonic told me that Tails was going to propose tonight.

"Oh my God! Cream that's amazing!" I said feeding off her excitement.

"_Ok, I had to tell you! I have to tell a lot of people now! I'll talk to you later to give you the details! Bye!" _Cream said as I laughed and told her bye. I put my phone on the counter and sighed. I walked back into my bedroom before I heard my phone ring again. Probably Cream calling again not being able to hold back on the details. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Cream, please call everybody else before calling me back. I'm sure—"

"_Ames, it's me." _Sonic said as I froze. _"Please hear me out." _Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic, I really don't—"

"_Amy just come outside." _Sonic said as I sighed. I was mad at him, but there was still a part of me that wanted to hear him out. I guess it was that stupid part of me that still held hope for us. I wish that part would just die already. My heart can handle all this damage. I rode the elevator down and walked towards the exit. I realized I forgot my umbrella and sighed. I guess I just have to bear with the rain. I stepped out and tried to cover my head as much as possible. I gave up hope and stepped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. I could feel my clouds starting to get soaked along with my quills.

"Sonic?" I called out. He walked over to me and took off his hood. His clothes were soaked and his quills drooped down from the water. I didn't expect for what happened next.

_**SPOV**_

I stood under an awning of a building next to Amy's apartment waiting for her. She hung up and I hoped that meant she was coming down. I soon saw her come out and guessed she forgot her umbrella. She was quickly soaked, but she still looked beautiful. Amy pushed her wet quills back from her face and I loved it because I could see more of her eyes and her quills started to return to their wavy texture.

"Sonic?" She called out as I walked out from under the awning. I took my hood off since it was just weighing my head down and my quills were already wet. Amy looked up at me as I let out a deep breath.

"Amy, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. It was hard for me. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we built. You seemed to have moved on from me and I was scared. But I just can't take it anymore. It's hard enough not seeing you every day, but ending my day just to hear you say we're just friends is heartbreaking. I don't want that, Amy. I want to hang up the phone hearing you say I love you. I want to pick you up from the airport with you kissing me. I want us to hold hands and stare into each other's eyes. I want to love you because…" I paused as she covered her mouth. Amy began to cry a little during my rant and I shook my head. "Because you are the best part of my day. The best part of my life. The best part of me." With that I closed the distance between us and kissed Amy. I put my hands on her face as I poured all my love for her into the kiss. I could feel Amy start to kiss back and wrap her arms around me. I pulled apart when all the oxygen was used up between us. I still held Amy's face in my hands as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I…I love you too, Sonic." Amy said as I smiled.

"Finally, we're out of the friend zone." I said as Amy laughed and kissed me again.

_**APOV—5 Years Later**_

"All right, let me breakdown how they got together to help everybody understand how special they really are." Knuckles said holding the microphone and his champagne in his other hand. I laughed as I leaned into Sonic. "We all know the drama of high school, but no, this drama followed to college." Knuckles said as some people laughed. "Amy and Sonic met in high school and Amy had the _biggest _crush on Sonic. She didn't tell anyone though even though we all knew, well everybody except Sonic." Knuckles said as Sonic shook his head. "You see Sonic was hung up with this girl. We won't use any names. Anyways, Amy got totally friend zoned because she kept telling Sonic how good him and this girl would be together." Knuckles said as I blushed and buried my face into Sonic's chest. "Sonic and this girl did end up getting together and Amy moved onto to another guy, who was a douche-bag by the way." Knuckles said as Darius raised his glass.

"Amen!" Darius yelled as my mom pulled his arm down and scolded him. Knuckles tipped his glass at Darius as I rolled my eyes.

"Well things didn't work with Amy and the man who shall not be named, but any person willing to hunt this guy down and do what Sonic, Darius, and I did to him please see me after." Knuckles said as people laughed and I looked up at Sonic who just smiled smugly. "Things also didn't work out with Sonic and his girl because Sonic started to fall for Amy!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly. "This is the best part though. Now, Sonic became friend zoned by Amy! Amy went the whole summer and first semester of college calling Sonic just her friend. So, let's recap shall we. These two have been friend zoned by the other!" Knuckles said as everybody laughed as I just shook my head as Sonic rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Sonic finally got the balls to admit that he loved Amy and here we are today, at their wedding. Amy, Sonic, you are two of my best friends and after years of agonizing wait, I'm glad to see you guys getting married." Knuckles said turning to face us as I smiled at him. "To Sonic and Amy, may they have a life full of happiness." Knuckles said as everybody clunked their glasses together.

"The bride and groom will now take part in their first dance as man and wife." The DJ said as we both got up. _Rest of My Life _by Bruno Mars began to play as we wrapped our arms around each other. Sonic pulled me closer to him as I leaned my head on his chest. Sonic began to whisper the lyrics in my ear as I smiled happily.

"'_Never in my dreams, did I think, that this, would happen to me.'_" Sonic whispered as I lifted my head and leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you." I said as Sonic smiled.

"And I love you," Sonic said. "But just as a friend." He said as I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. Sonic laughed as I couldn't help but join. I was very happy to kiss my best friend, my high school crush, and my new husband.

_(A/N): Woo! There you guys go! Now, I promise to have a Shadamy one-shot up soon, but remember to review and ask me questions if you have some! _


End file.
